We did it for the Movie
by no-name1234567890
Summary: SOnny and Chad land a sweet position in a movie that shoots 8 months from now. The catch... the director is making them secret date so they can act better. SonnyXChad
1. Chapter 1

"Alright CHildren, lets get this over with, After tonight we won't be back here for 5 months" Mashall stated

"What? Why? What happened !?!" Sonny started freaking out

"Relax it just the end of this season, we are taking a break and coming back in 5 months" Marshall then left the cast

"Hey Sonny I got an idea, why not try getting a part in a movie since your new around here" Nico suggested, Grady then added in

"Yeah you can have a small role or something" Zora then appeared from behind her mummy coffin

"There is this movie downtown looking for people to audition for small roles right now" Sonny started nodding her head and said

"Yeah that sounds good I will do it"

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Sonny Monroe"

Sonny walked into the auditioning room and before she even stopped the director interuptted her

"Your perfect, you"ll be the girl looking for her brother at the market"

"Thanks for the part"

Sonny then left to explore the studio, she was turning a corner when she ran into someone she least expected to see. Chad Dylan Cooper

"What are you doing here!?!" they both were in union

"I have a part in the movie" In union again

"Stop that" again

"You stop" and again

Then ended the union talking with a long sigh, then Chad smirked and said

"So Sonny you couldn't stay away from the Chadster" Sonny rolled her eyes

"How about my friends set the audition for me, I mean I don't even know what it's about"

"It about a couple that secret date and when it gets out everyone makes sure they are separated"

"What happens to them?"

"Well I believe the girl goes into depression and starts starving herself and the boy never talks and is always sad"

"Wow that is a movie I would want to see" Chad smiled

"The funny thing though is that wouldn't happen in real life" Sonny was about to say something when the intercom beeped and said

"Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper to the directors office"

******************************************************************************************************************

"Very nice to see you Ms Monroe and Mr Cooper, I hear that you both work in the same studio and are only a set away from each other, that is true is it not" CHad then replied

"That is true"

" That is very exciting to here, you see the main roles have quit and we don't have any budget right now. So since you to know each other you guys can be the stars of the show and we will pick up 8 months from now" Sonny then asked

"Soo.. we just come back and shoot later"

"Yes but there is more, you see I am a different kind of director, I believe that the stars play the roles better if they have experienced it before. For this movie to be a hit we have to have to secret dating down , Which means I want you to so secret date while we are on what you would call a break."

"What!?!" Chad and Sonny bolted from their chairs as soon as they said that

"You to are going to date in secret and if i find out your not we will drop you from the movie. Now if at some point this leaks out to the press don't worry, heck it may even be great because it would be like the movie. Well that s all i wanted to say, see you guys in 8 months" With that the director left

* * *

I have been thinking of this theme for a while so it might be good (I hope haha)


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny just sat there shocked at a the news that was just told not long ago, Chad on the other hand seem cool, calm, and collected.

"Well looks like we have a date, tonight and seven?" Chad said breaking the silence

Sonny was still in shock as Chad could see, so he got up and tried to break her from her trance.

"Sonny, Sonny, hello,...SONNY!" Finally Sonny snapped out of it.

"Finally, welcome back to earth how was la la la land?"

"Chad this is no time for jokes, what are we going to do?"

"Simple We are going to secret date"

"I don't know how we are going to make it work though we fight everday"

"We do not"

"Yeah we do"

"No we don't"

"You see right there we were fighting just now"

"OK I have an Idea, maybe if we try something then it will prove if we should date or not."

"What do you have in mind Chad?"

"Uh.. I am suggesting..uh.. maybe we kiss and so.. uh how that goes maybe" Sonny jumped up from her seat

"There is no way I am kissing you Chad"

"Why what the heck is wrong with me"

"Never mind I just know I am not kissing you for real"

"Oh really is that so"

"Most definitely"

"What if I surprize kiss what would you do then?"

"I would make you wish-" Sonny was cut off from Chads lips crushing hers, and just as she thought she would, Sonny was enjoying the kiss and she deepened it. They madeout until the need of air was impossible to ignore. They just stared at each other and finally Chad spoke up

"Wow I think thats clear, so I will most definitely pick you up tonight at seven for our date and Im not taking no for an answer"

What Sonny and Chad didn't know was that Tawni was listening at the door and she knew that they can not be together, Tawni flipped out her phone and dialed a number

"Yeah we need to talk its code S.X.C."

* * *

sorry for it being short and also for taking so long i have been very busy and im having to help out aroung the house alot due to people being sick


	3. Chapter 3

Tawni was pacing at the coffee shop when Portlyn showed up.

"Did I get your txt right, Code SXC?!?"

"Yes I heard them"

"Oh my Gosh!"

"You know what we have to do right"

"They can't be together, our ratings will go down if they hook up because they won't act the way they do now"

"Now we need to think of a way to split them up"

"I got it! We pay some girl to pretend to be Chad's girlfriend and have her kiss him in front of Sonny"

"Yeah that's good"

* * *

Sonny and Chad were walking at the mall hand in hand when some girl came up to them

"Oh my god Chad it that you? Sweetie why haven't you called me or text me?"

"Um Chad who is that?"Sonny asked

"I'm his girlfriend who are you?"

"Um, I think your mistaken Chad and I are going out"

"Who are you" Chad then asked

"How can you not remember your girlfriend silly"

"Your not my girlfriend, Sonny is"

"Maybe this will help jog your memory" The girl then kissed Chad on the lips, Sonny watched confused and hurt, as soon as Chad pushed the girl away Sonny asked

"Chad who is that, why were you kissing her?"

"Sonny it's not what you think I don't even know this girl"

"Then why were you kissing her"

"Sonny you were standing right next to me, she kissed me you have to believe that"

"I don't know what to believe any more" Sonny then left with tears in her eyes

"Sonny? Sonny come back!" Chad felt awful, he then turned to give that horrible girl a piece of his mind but she was nowhere to be found. Chad tried calling Sonny but she never answered, about an hour later Chad got a text from Sonny

_Please just leave me alone, go enjoy your time with your girlfriend-sonny_

As soon as Chad read that his heart ripped a thousand times.

After Sonny sent that text she broke down completely

* * *

5 months later

"Hey Sonny we've missed you so much...did you lose weight?" The cast looked at Sonny closely and noticed that she was about ten pounds smaller she had bags under her eyes and she wasn't the perky Sonny they loved instead a dead lifeless human stood in front of them

"Sonny what happened to you over these past months?"

"I'm totally fine, don't worry I am just practicing for a role in a movie" Sonny said in a dead tone, the cast knew she was lying but they didn't know how to help her so they decided to go get the one person they knew she would listen to.

Mackenzie Falls set

"Hey Cooper we need your help" Nico shouted

"Good luck, he won't even talk to us" Portlyn then left, Nico and Grady were the only ones that went because the girls believe they should stay with Sonny. Nico and Grady saw Chad sitting in his usual chair staring into the mirror at nothing. Nico went up to him and then said

"Chad listen, I know we aren't the best of friends, heck we are not even friends but we came to ask you to talk to Sonny" Chad stiffened when they said that

"Chad just hear us out, there is something up with Sonny...she.. she seems like a zombie and her voice sounds like she is a recording. I mean she even is smaller like she hasn't been eating she never smiles or anything" Chad then hung his head and waved them off

"Chad please help us" Chad then snapped his fingers twice, two secrity guards came in and dragged the two randoms out

Chad then left to his dressing room and started to think

* * *

Yo hoped you liked it so far and sorry for taking so long again life has been crazy lately and stuff Ill try to make the next one a little more quicker ok peace


	4. Chapter 4

"Tawni!" Portlyn yelled running into her dressing room

"We need to talk is Sonny here" Tawni was sitting at her vanity

"No" Portlyn quickly locked Tawni's door then Sonny's door

"Now Tawni we need to get Sonny and Chad back together" Tawni looked at her

"Why?"

"Beacause the Falls ratings and falling fast and I now yours are too" Tawni was still dumbfounded

"So what does that have to do with Sonny and Chad?" Portlyn shook her head

"The reason Chad and Sonny are acting strange is because they broke up" Tawni still didn't get it

"So why do we have to do anything"Portlyn finnally lost her patience and yelled

"We cause them to break up!" Tawni then remember that day 5 months ago

"Oh yeah I remember" Portlyn then took a deep sigh.

"Now how are we going to get them back together" They both started to think

"Hey Tawni what if we...no......no that wouldn't work.......Oh I know we should......no...thats to extreme.........hey what about we ...ah....no...thats illegal" Tawni rolled her eyes

"Why don't we just lock them in a closet" Portlyn shook her head

"How would that work?" Tawni then motioned her to sit

"Chad and Sonny mostly likely haven't seen each other since the break up, if we lock then in a closet Chad will see how Sonny has changed and after awhile they could possible get back together" Portlyn nodded

"Its a shot, we could try it"

* * *

Chad was just sitting in his dressing room about to doze off when the intercom called him to the set he sighed and left. Portlyn met him on the way there and asked him to get a prop from the closet when he stepped in the door closed it was locked.

"Well looks like Im here for awhile" The closet was an 6' by 8' and the carpet was blue while the walls were white. Chad sat down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tawni where are you taking me?" Tawni had blindfolded Sonny and was pushing her around the studio

"Its a surprize silly" Sonny sighed finnally Tawni stopped pushing her

"Have fun Sonny" Tawni then pushed her and a door suddenly slammed, Sonny hit a wall hard in the head, she whip the blindfold off and notice she was in a closet she then started banging on the door

"Damnit Tawni!" Sonny kicked the door, what she didnt realize was that Chad was on the floor looking up to her in horror

'oh my god she must have lost at least ten pounds and her eyes have a haunted look to them what happen to her?'

"Sonny is that you?" Sonny then froze she turned around and saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper

"Sonny are you alright?" Chad got up and started stroking her cheek while looking into her eyes

"Im fine" Chad knew she was lying

"Come on Sonny I know your lying please tell me maybe I can help you" Sonny sighed and looked at the floor

"It hurts Chad, it hurts thinking about you but how can I not think about you?" Chad felt horrible it was so bad he would jump in front of a bus for her

"Sonny I know things went wrong but you have to know in the little time we were together I didn't cheat on you nor would I ever that girl was a complete stranger and when you left I was so pissed and I turn toward her to chew her out but she was gone"

"Then why didn't you try calling and tell me that huh if thats the truth" Sonny was starting to cry

"Sonny when you told me to never talk to you again it broke me but I kept your word becasue I didn't want to hurt you" Sonny shooked her head

"Chad I...I dont think this could work"

"You dont know until you try, Sonny I love you I would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask" Sonny looked down again and started to think

"Anything I ask?" Chad then nodded his head

"Anything Sonny" Sonny then looked up at him and smiled

"Kiss me" Chad then smiled and followed her comand they shared the sweetest kiss and neither wanted it to end but Sonny broke it off

"So does this mean?"

"Yeah" Chad then started kissing her again

* * *

3 months later

"So how was your break" Sonny looked at Chad

"Lets just say it was a very crazy ride" Director nodded his head

"SO do you guys think your ready to make a movie" Chad then chuckled and said

"More ready than we asked for"

"Good thats wonderful to hear now before we get started is there any thing you might think we should add to the film?" Chad then nodded

"Yes at the end could my Character propose at the very end" Chad then pulled out a small box.

THE END

* * *

Sorry I said I would get this one out quicker but I didnt, also this story is way different that i wrote it the first time well hoped you liked it bye


End file.
